DWJM-FM
DWJM, broadcasting as Jam 88.3, is a 24-hour radio station in Metro Manila offering independent and alternative music.1 It is owned and operated by Raven Broadcasting Corporation, and is one of the partner stations of Tiger 22 Media. The station's studio is located at Unit 202, Strata 2000 Building, F. Ortigas Jr. Road, Ortigas Center, Pasig City, while the transmitter is located at Palos Verdes Executive Village, Brgy. Sta. Cruz, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, Rizal. History Citylite 88.3 (1988-2003) On July 26, 1986, Citylite 88.3 was inaugurated with DWFR as its callsign. It was owned by Francisco Ravina, along with 7 Board members at the launch of the station, namely Gerry Geronimo, Steve Salonga, Alex Limjuco, Kit Ravina, Francis Lumen, Bong Sierra and Mike Pedero, who was also the program director at the time. October 1988, it changed its call letters to DWCT, and became a fully fledged smooth jazz station, playing smooth jazz, contemporary pieces and rhythm and blues. The original staff consisted of only 7 radio personalities namely: Pancho Alvarez 6am to 10am, Pinky Aseron 10am to 2 PM, Mike Taylor (Adam Kite) 2pm to 6 pm, Ramon Cruz (Joey Pizza) 6PM to 10 PM and J.Zorrilla (Jlatin) 10pm to 2AM. The other 2 personalities were Eya Perdigon and Wickette who handled the daily news broadcasts. It was the forerunner of R&B, contemporary music and Jazz after an absence of the genre for over 10 years. 105.1 Crossover and Kiss Jazz 101.1 just followed suit after the success of the station with the A and B crowd. It was also the official radio station of CNN and Asia Business News and was also affiliated with the American expats in the country. In October 1996, Citylite 88.3 launched on the internet with its live streaming on the old website. After 2 years, Raven Broadcasting Corporation was acquired by the Vera family while Francis Lumen switched to Joey @ Rhythms 92.3. From March 2001 to June 2003, it was known as Smooth Jazz Citylite 88.3. On June 30, 2003, after 15 years on DWCT-FM, Citylite 88.3 bid farewell. It played Eumir Deodato’s “Love Island” on the program “Smooth Classic Sunday” with DJ Harry as its swansong before finally signing off. Jam 88.3 (2003–present) On July 1, 2003, Raven Broadcasting Corporation rebranded the station as Jam 88.3 (and its call letters to DWJM) with a Modern AC format to cater to a larger more advertiser-friendly audience. It was then managed by Ronaldo Sulit ("Joe D'Mango"), who was also responsible for managing sister station Wave 89.1. In 2007, after Sulit left his duites, Eric Perpetua took over the management. The station began shifted its format to a lite alternative/pop after the demise of 103.5 K-Lite in December a year ago. In 2011, Jam gradually shifted its format to alternative/modern rock, even after the demise of the two defunct rock stations NU 107 and UR 105.9. Last September 11, 2012, it was relaunched as The New Jam, adding indie music to its format and launched a few new programs. Since 2013, the station became the home of playing songs from local and unsigned Filipino independent artists/bands through its supplemental program Fresh Filter. Some indie acts became popular (and eventually rise into mainstream) such as Autotelic, Bullet Dumas, Yolanda Moon and others.678 The program ended in March 2017 and was replaced by Locals Only, a program similar to Fresh Filter. Compilation albums * Jam Sessions - Radio Live (2004) * Jam 88.3's Not Another Christmas Album (2004) * The Blend: a Jam-cappella album (Star Music, 2005) * Doobie Nights (Independent Music, 2005) * UltraelectromagneticJam: The Music of The Eraserheads (Ivory Music Philippines, 2005) * Not Another Christmas Album (PolyEast Records, 2006) * Indiscreet: Fresh Music Exposed (PolyEast Records Philippines, 2010) * Fresh Filter: Volume 1: a compilation album on vinyl consisting of 12 songs from different Filipino independent music acts, co-produced by Satchmi.67 * Bigkas Pilipinas on Jam 88.3 (self-released, 2018)9 Awards * 17th KBP Golden Dove Award for BEST FM RADIO STATION (2008) * 16th KBP Golden Dove Award for Best Magazine Program Host (Patti, 2007) * 16th KBP Golden Dove Award for Best Radio Documentary Program (Audiofiles, 2007) * KBP Golden Dove Award for Outstanding Station Produced Radio Commercial (Team Asia Seminar, 2004) * KBP Golden Dove Award for Outstanding Station Promotion Material - Radio (Info Jam, 2004) * 7th Philippine Web Awards (2004)Best Web Site Media & Entertainment JAM 88.3 your kind of mix www.jam883.fm * 8th Philippine Web Awards (2005)Best Web Site Entertainment Jam 88.3- Your Kind of Mix www.jam883.fm References #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWJM#cite_ref-gma_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWJM#cite_ref-gma_1-1 ''b] Caña, Paul John (August 1, 2015). "Twelve years of relevant radio". GMA News Online. Retrieved September 26, 2015. #'^' Jam 88.3 and the New Music Alternative: 12 years of relevant radio #'^' Wilson, James Ross; Wilson, Stan Le Roy (1998). "Mass Media/mass Culture: An Introduction". McGraw Hill. p. 225. Retrieved December 23, 2018 – via Google Books. #'^' Quirino, Richie (2008). "The Billboard Book of One-hit Wonders". Anvil. p. 47. Retrieved December 23, 2018 – via Google Books. #'^' Henry Katindig: The jazz legend comes full circle #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWJM#cite_ref-jam-ff1_6-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWJM#cite_ref-jam-ff1_6-1 ''b] Caña, Paul John (May 20, 2015). "The best of Pinoy indie on vinyl". GMA News Online. Retrieved September 26, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWJM#cite_ref-jam-ff2_7-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWJM#cite_ref-jam-ff2_7-1 ''b] Liwanag, Punch (June 15, 2015). "Audio Junkie: Spin the black circle". Manila Bulletin. Archived from the original on September 27, 2015. Retrieved September 26, 2015. #'^' "INTERVIEW: RUSS DAVIS ON FRESH FILTER AND INDEPENDENT MUSIC". Radio Republic. January 28, 2014. Retrieved January 9, 2017. #'^' [https://itunes.apple.com/ph/album/bigkas-pilipinas-on-jam-88-3/1399611789 "Bigkas Pilipinas on Jam 88.3"]. iTunes. June 22, 2018. External links *Official website Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Modern rock radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1986 Category:Tiger 22 Media Corporation Category:Alternative rock radio stations in the Philippines Category:RadioWorks Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Metro Manila radio stations